


Wake Up! [!Art]

by DarthBloodOrange (DepressingGreenie)



Series: Stony Bingo 2019 Round 1 [17]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Art, Blood and Injury, Fanart, Hurt Steve Rogers, Hurt Tony Stark, M/M, Major Character Injury, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 14:48:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20010073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DarthBloodOrange
Summary: Tony watched as Steve went down during the battle. He went after him, hopping it wasn't already too late.





	Wake Up! [!Art]

**Author's Note:**

> For the Cap-Iron Man Bingo prompt [“Wake Up!!” [N2]](http://darthbloodorange.tumblr.com/post/182777389325/signed-up-for-the-cap-im-stony-bingo-again-had-a)

**Author's Note:**

> The most interesting part of this art, I think, are the two scratches on the side of Tony's helmet. (First a mistake, then corrected to look like scratches. It is fun to imagine what could have made those: Are the Avengers fighting something with claws? Some villain strong enough to drive Tony into a wall or the ground hard? A weapon that could cute/scratch the Armour?)
> 
> ~✨~  
>   
> ⋆Other sites I'm on are linked in [my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/profile).  
> ⋆If you want to remix/create something inspired by my work feel free (so long as it isn't hateful and doesn't hurt anyone). Show me, I'd Love to see it 💖 Link to my work with AO3 'Inspired by function' if you post it to AO3.  
>   
> ~✨~


End file.
